Paradigm/Jane Tenebris
Jane Tenebris is a playable hero in Paradigm. She is one of the game's many paid heroes and is notably the 25th character to be added. Background A 25 year old woman who frequently served law enforcement on Earth in the future of 29XX, Jane Caedmon Tenebris saw a golden opportunity when the Paradigm Federation was founded and quickly became one of it's first agents. Although she was far from the perfect agent, her bravery and combat skill made her the best choice to become their first scout. Her mission is to infiltrate the Paradigm, scout out all the criminals and illegal operations there, and return to the organization's base on Earth. While she's only begun her task, she's already faced and proved herself against some serious opponents... Description Jane is an attractive 25 year old human woman with ivory skin, long jet black hair tied up into a ponytail with a light blue band, and icy blue eyes. She has an average body type for the most part, but is a bit taller than most people. She wears a black, skin tight leather outfit that's standard for all Paradigm Federation agents, and has a light blue X badge on the right side of her chest, signifying that she is a scout for the Federation (the first one, too). Jane is almost never seen without a pair of dark blue sunglasses covering her eyes, and we only briefly see her eyes when the sunglasses are moved by an attack/when she moves quickly. A complex person through and through, rumors say that Jane had a tramatic childhood, causing her to be rather shut off and to rarely form lasting personal relationships. This also means that she's erratic, uncontrollable, and sometimes disturbingly violent, but she's good at heart and deeply empathetic. While she doesn't interact with most of her targets, she'll often flirt with her female opponents. Gameplay Jane is not an overly complicated hero to play as (ironic considering her complex personality), making her good for beginners. She's rather strong and her other stats like mobility and defense are decent, but Jane lacks any supportive moves, being a purely offensive character. In addition to this, due to her extreme focus on ranged attacks, she has no melee attacks. If you want to play Jane effectively, you'll have to adjust to her extreme strengths and weaknesses. Movelist Trivia *Jane was inspired heavily by Perfect Dark ''protagonist Joanna Dark. Her original name, Joan Dark, and her original Paradigm Shift's name, Perfect Dark, reflected this, but these were both changed for fear of legal issues. *Despite this, two references, the RWR-25 (referring to the game's developer Rareware) and the PD-25 were kept in as subtle nods to the character's origin. *Jane's outfit is inspired by Black Widow's costume. *The Paradigm Federation was inspired both by ''Star Trek's Federation and the organization of Starfleet, as well as the Federation in the Metroid series. *Although it's unlikely that alts for Jane will ever be designed, if they are, one will be based on Lulu from Final Fantasy X. *Jane's age and the number in all of her weapons is 25, as a reference to the fact that she's Paradigm's 25th hero. Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Paradigm Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Sr.Wario